En la casa de Inglaterra
by Sakhory
Summary: Por error (¡cómo no!), Inglaterra invoca a la versión "opuesta" del francés. Mientras busca formas de arreglar ese problema, la relación entre ellos va pasando del rechazo a la aceptación... y puede que un poco (pero sólo un poco) más. One-shot. 2P!Francia/Inglaterra.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, los personas que aparecen aquí tampoco.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi (muy poquito), 2P!.

* * *

Demasiadas cosas daban vueltas en la cabeza de Inglaterra, evitando así que durmiera en paz.

Había sido una mala idea sustituir la canela por tabaco a la hora de realizar aquél hechizo para maldecir a Francia. En lugar de haberlo hecho sufrir, había invocado a otro Francia... aunque distinto.

Para empezar, los colores de ojos y cabellos diferían un poco. El nuevo francés no era tan irritante como el otro, y menos acosador. Si Arthur obviaba el hecho de que el otro era, bueno, francés, admitía que le caía bien (o al menos mejor que el Francis de su mundo). Por eso (y porque toda esa catástrofe mágica era culpa suya) lo dejaba quedarse en su casa por el momento.

Todavía estaba decidiendo si el que los dos franceses se encontraran era una buena idea para atormentar a la irritante nación gala.

Sabiendo que quedándose en la cama sólo conseguiría unas ojeras gigantes y no poder dormir, decidió bajar a la cocina para relajarse con una taza de té.

Acostumbrado a ser el único que vivía ahí (los seres mágicos permanecían normalmente en el jardín o el sótano), no se molestó en ser silencioso o discreto, hasta que tuvo la taza de té recién hecho en sus manos.

—¿Era necesario despertarme con tanto ruido? —gruñó una voz, y el británico se sobresaltó, manchándose un poco con gotitas de té.

—_Bloody Git! _—gritó, con una mano en el pecho, fulminando con la mirada al _otro Francia_.

—_Crétin_—gruñó el rubio más alto, molesto por el insulto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías dormir.

—Debería, y me gustaría, pero los ruidos de cierto _inglesito_ me lo impiden—contestó con cierto cinismo el francés, y el británico creyó que Escocia y él se llevarían bien.

—Pues vuelve a la cama—respondió el dueño de la casa, algo avergonzado por su falta de modales. Pero inmediatamente se recompuso, ¡él no se ponía mal por molestar franceses! Más bien al contrario...

—Ya está. Me he despertado—Francia suspiró—Se me antoja fumar, ¿me das un cigarro?

—No fumo—respondió Inglaterra, bebiendo un sorbo de té.

La otra nación permaneció observándolo detenidamente por un rato.

—Mentira—concluyó el huésped, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —inquirió el de ojos verdes, curioso.

—Encontré tabaco en el armario—la sonrisa del usualmente amargado europeo se hizo más visible.

"_Shit_" pensó la isla, intentando que la sorpresa no se reflejara en su rostro. Maldijo el momento en el cuál se le ocurrió guardar eso espontáneamente en el cuarto de invitados.

—Como sea, si tanto lo querías, ¿porqué no lo tomaste directamente? —cambió de tema Arthur, continuando con su taza de té.

—¿Me ves cara de ladrón? —se ofendió el galo—No voy a tomar sin permiso algo que no es mío. No soy como... otros idiotas—terminó, recordando a algunas de las naciones de su mundo.

Inglaterra cerró los ojos, asintiendo con la cabeza. Este Francia le caía cada vez mejor. Podría ceder sólo un poco...

.

—Esto sí es una sorpresa—comentó Francia, observando al de habla inglesa armar hábilmente un cigarrillo.

Inglaterra no respondió. Si bien no mintió cuando dijo que "no fumaba" (dado que lo había dejado), había tenido sus épocas. Tenía práctica.

—¿Lo dices porque sé preparar todo o porque fumaré contigo? —le preguntó Arthur, extendiendo el cilindro hacia su huésped.

—Un poco de las dos—contestó el francés, encontrando la situación algo cómica ya que el Inglaterra de su mundo jamás haría ese tipo de cosas. Poner esas cosas en la comida de los demás era otro asunto, claro está.

El francés encendió su cigarro rápidamente, y tomó por sorpresa al británico haciendo lo mismo con el de éste.

Arthur se sintió un poco incómodo al principio, debido a que había perdido la práctica, pero se irguió, orgulloso, antes de que el otro europeo pudiera burlarse de él.

—Sólo perdí la práctica, _you wanker_—se defendió el británico antes que el otro lo atacara.

—No he dicho nada—se excusó Francia, luciendo ligeramente (pero no demasiado) divertido. Ése inglés sí que era muy diferente.

Lo encontraba muy interesante.

—Como sea—el de ojos verdes mantuvo el ceño fruncido, concentrándose en su cigarro. Rezó porque a ningún familiar suyo se le ocurriera llegar de repente (a pesar de que ya eran altas horas de la noche) y encontrarlo haciendo de las suyas como en "aquellas" épocas.

Mientras Inglaterra seguía inquieto con ese asunto, Francia lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba seguro de que la contraparte inglesa de su caótico mundo era lobo con piel de cordero, pero no estaba seguro si con la persona a su lado era igual, o más como "perro que ladra no muerde".

.

Los días pasaron, sin que el Reino Unido echara a su huésped. La compañía de ese hombre no era desagradable, además de que no se veían todo el tiempo; el británico estaba ocupado con sus deberes como nación y buscaba la forma de mandar al francés de regreso a su mundo. Mientras, éste último se dedicaba a leer libros de la gigante biblioteca del hechicero, o pasear por la capital inglesa.

En los momentos que ambos coincidían, charlaban tanto de temas triviales como de temas intelectuales, siempre evitando temas "internos" o personales.

Sin quererlo, habían creado una especie de convivencia que no molestaba a ninguno de los dos.

Pero si bien las peleas no sucedían con tanta frecuencia como con "el Francia pervertido", a veces sucedían.

—_Bloody Idiot!_ —gritaba Arthur, hecho una furia—¡No puedes ser un imbécil más grande!

—Tranquilo... te pones histérica—suspiró el francés, remarcando la última palabra—No es para tanto.

—¡Lo defendiste, creí que estabas de mi lado!

—No estoy del lado de nadie. Y no lo defendí porque me diera la gana. Lo hice porque el niño estadounidense tenía razón.

—¡Él se independizó, traicionándome! —rugió el de ojos verdes.

—¿Podemos dejar de discutir acerca de Estados Unidos? Haces que me duela la cabeza. Y ya he tenido que presenciar el drama de la independencia más de una vez, me sé el numerito de memoria...

Inglaterra permaneció fulminando al otro con la mirada, aunque no volvió a gritarle. ¡Pero el otro había defendido a u ex colonia en una discusión! ¿Porqué no a él? Si bien aquél Francia amargado no tenía porqué defenderlo, se sentía traicionado. Le hubiera gustado que se pusiera de su parte, por más ridículo que sonara.

—Sí que eres temperamental—comentó el más alto, suspirando.

En eso era muy distinto al otro Inglaterra. Claro que el inglés al que estaba acostumbrado tenía su temperamento, aunque completamente distinto. Si bien con este británico uno se quería largar por tanto griterío, en realidad no era malo. Sólo histérico.

Se rió ante su pequeña broma personal. Arthur era tan diferente que hasta le atraía.

.

Inglaterra comenzaba a detectar algo distinto en el francés. No estaba seguro de qué era, pero sabía que había "algo".

Luego se dio cuenta de que la apariencia del galo era ligeramente más diferente. Estaba más prolijo. Se había afeitado un poco la barba y hasta peinado. Obviamente, el _look_ no le llegaba ni a los talones a Francis, pero ahora sí que mostraba cierto encanto.

Y no sólo eso. Arthur juraba haberlo visto sonreírle más de una vez.

No estaba seguro de si ese mundo lo había cambiado, o si se traía algo entre manos.

.

Inglaterra sufría otra de esas noches de insomnio, que sólo le devolvían el sueño luego de una relajante taza de té.

Bajó hasta la cocina, recorrido que a ésas alturas realizaba mecánicamente, y comenzó a preparar el té.

Lo mismo que había sucedido unas cuantas noches atrás se repitió.

Arthur se sobresaltó al oír al francés llegar. Más de lo que había hecho anteriormente, porque ésta vez Francia había decidido acercarse más a él.

—¿Te despertaste nuevamente? —preguntó el británico, intentando mantener la calma.

—Más o menos—respondió el huésped, caminando un poco hasta quedar al lado de la isla, y lo suficientemente cerca como para que los hombros de ambos se rozaran—¿Qué te trae por aquí a éstas horas de la noche? —preguntó entonces, mirando al más bajo desde arriba. Aunque la diferencia de alturas apenas se notaba, Inglaterra parecía un poco molesto al devolverle la mirada.

—Ésta es mi casa, _french_.

—¿Acaso he hecho algo para que me trates nuevamente con hostilidad?

"Mirarme así desde arriba, maldito francés de otro mundo" contestó para sus adentros el anglosajón.

—Olvídalo—musitó Arthur, queriendo alejarse un poco del otro. El más alto apoyó el brazo izquierdo en la encimera de la cocina, impidiendo así que el otro rubio pudiera alejarse disimuladamente.

Inglaterra, con la taza de té humeante en las manos, observó fastidiado al de ojos lilas.

—¿Ahora qué? —gruñó el fastidiado inglés—¿Necesitas algo? —el mayor sólo lo miró con una sonrisa burlona—¡No te burles de mí!

—Eres increíblemente fácil de alterar—le dijo el rubio más alto, acercando su rostro al del menor.

Inglaterra se puso en alerta máxima, ¿cómo podía ser posible que aquél hombre, tan reacio al contacto con otra persona, se pusiera tan cerca suyo? Quiso preguntarle al francés que carajos estaba haciendo, pero se había paralizado al encontrarse con aquella intensa mirada lila.

Arthur no sabía que podía llegar a suceder en los siguientes segundos, pero las ideas que su mente formaba eran incompatibles con la personalidad de su huésped.

—Arthur... —musitó Francia, haciendo que el aludido se sobresaltara—Ese es tu nombre, ¿no? —el menos asintió lentamente, todavía con la sensación de un escalofrío al haber escuchado al otro llamarlo por su nombre humano—Bien. No te voy a decir mi nombre, pero sí te puedo decir que me interesas mucho, Arthur.

Y nuevamente lo llamaba con ese nombre. Se estremeció. ¿Pero a qué se refería con "interesar"? Eso es lo que se preguntaba el británico. Obviamente, interiorizándolo no encontraría fácilmente una respuesta.

—Deja de dar rodeos y ve al grano, Francia—ordenó Inglaterra, con las neuronas a punto de hacer cortocircuito.

—Eres tan interesante que me das ganas de hacer cosas que no suelo hacer.

El representante del Reino Unido abrió sus ojos esmeraldas un poco más, sorprendido. Eso estaba tomando un rumbo inesperado... más que antes.

—Espero que no sean las cosas que pienso, _France_—gruñó el de habla inglesa.

—Me temo que lo son—suspiró el otro europeo.

"_Damn Frog_" maldijo Arthur, apretando los dientes. Él desconfiaba demasiado como para hacerlo, pero a la vez sentía demasiadas ganas y curiosidad por probarlo.

Francia, por su parte, parecía estar esperando una señal de parte del otro.

—¿Tú qué quieres, Arthur? —preguntó, poniendo al dueño de la casa a decidir.

Inglaterra no dijo nada. Rezando a las hadas para que su instinto lo haya orientado bien (y no haber malinterpretado nada), y esperando no arrepentirse de nada en el futuro, inclinó el rostro un poco hacia adelante, logrando así que los labios de ambos entraran en contacto.

Bien, no era el mejor beso del mundo. Tampoco el peor. No sintieron que su vida estaba completa, o algo por el estilo; pero vaya que se sentía bien, y también un poco más... _emocionante_ de lo que habían pensado en un principio.

El inglés trató de no perder el equilibrio mientras besaba al otro.

Se separaron, aunque ninguno de los dos consideró necesario decir algo. Se observaron, como si las miradas de ambos fueran una invitación hacia el otro para seguir con eso.

Arthur no sabía que cambiaría entre ellos. Pero confiaba lo suficiente en la otra nación como para que no hiciera gran problema por ello. Si a ambos le gustaba y era más cómodo sin dar explicaciones, ¿acaso iba alguno a quejarse?

"_No_" pensó el británico, mientras Francia (el otro, aunque ya no era un extraño) lo abrazaba "_Nadie podría quejarse_".

**Fin~**

* * *

Y dejo esto por acá .3. como había escrito una vez un Franciax2P!Inglaterra, quería hacer un 2P!FranciaxInglaterra. No ha sido la cosa más apasionante del mundo dado que eso no va demasiado con estos dos. Y espero que el 2P!Francia no me haya quedado muy OOC, es un personaje súper difícil de manejar u.u

Para tirar tomatazos u otra fruta y/o verdura, ir abajo è3e


End file.
